All Hallows' Eve
by Hidden in Sunlight
Summary: Oneshot. You may think it is all just a dream... You may think it is all just a fake reality... However, it's not. When you open your eyes, you'll know- you'll know the entire truth. Unconventional!OT5


-**all hallows' eve**-

Characters: E. Ryoma, Y. Seiichi, K. Akaya, F. Syuusuke & A. Keigo

_It was only natural that he'd meet the dying, the dead, on the night that celebrated the dark._

Well, this was certainly strange, a certain teenager thought. He looked around, his dark-gold coloured eyes contemplative. He was sitting on a large, round, orange thing. A large, round, orange thing that could be commonly found during, as well as before and after, Halloween. T'was a pumpkin.

"It's like Cinderella," Echizen Ryoma murmured, his hands holding onto the smooth, yet course surface of the fruit- wait. It was a fruit, right? He blinked, looking at his right hand with a thoughtful expression… He then realized that around his wrist, was a cuff of bandages, ragged, and old looking. It then led to a tattered sleeve that hung loosely around his arm; and _that_ led to a rather curious looking shirt. "I don't remember wearing this," he said. As if by magic – maybe it was, after all, it was _Halloween_ – a mirror appeared on front of him, and he looked at it in shock.

His golden eyes seemed out of place on his pale skin, made even paler by the pitch-black colour of his clothing. It was of old origins, he noted. It was made up of spidery threads latticed together in a crude, yet somewhat attractive fashion, the black seeming to absorb everything into its everlasting, void abyss, and every-so-often sported a green piece of thread; creating embroidery of a subtle, green coloured rose that wound itself all around his torso, the end of the stem on the bottom corner of where his right hand would rest on his hip, and the rose bloomed its large petals, completely covering his left side. The petals of the elegant flower shimmered like they had droplets of silver water – mercury, or some other form of precious metal – quivering on the very tips, and they – the petals and the droplets – seemed to be animated: and they swayed with every movement he made.

The same effect was creating on his pants, but the threads didn't seem to have a definite pattern, continuously shifting, continuously changing. He could see smoke- then a face- then an owl- it kept changing! Clipped to the black twine that served as his belt, Ryoma could see a little, gold chain tucked inside a hastily-made pocket, and wondered what was at the end of the pure, shiny chain…? Just as he reached for it, the pumpkin suddenly lurched forward!

Ryoma's mouth opened in a silent scream as the surface of the mirror was rushing towards him, and he put his hands on front of his face to try to prevent him from being- his breath left his body when he felt arms circle around his chest, restricting his intake of air. He gasped when he was pulled into a warm body, and he could feel a warm, warm breath on his neck. He shivered, and looked up, only to flinch when they met a dark amber gaze- wait. They were blue! No, green- and was that purple?

"You alright?" The person asked in a soft, masculine voice. Ryoma just nodded, his eyes still wide. His hands went down, and rested around the person's hands, and tugged gently.

"H-hai…" He murmured, averting his gaze from the continuously shifting-colour eyes of his savior. When the hands slackened and let go of Ryoma, he moved a step away from the man, and he instinctively reached up to pull down where his cap _should_ have been, but only clasped his fingers onto air. He blushed embarrassedly, and he lowered his hand in an awkward fashion, slipping into his pants' pocket.

"… Good. I am Yukimura Seiichi," he smiled, and his now-blue eyes glowed softly. His fingers – Ryoma noticed that they were rather slender, and delicate looking – brushed down an elegant, silk-like suit that adorned his willowy, lithe figure. It clung to his skin with a loose tightness, and though it was coloured in an odd shade just a bit off yellow, almost the colour of beige, it seemed to express the feeling of a mellow boredom. "Are you a visitor?"

"A-aa… I am Echizen Ryoma," the dark-emerald haired teenager murmured, feeling somewhat awkward beside the effeminate male. He shuffled slightly on his feet, just realizing that an article of cloth, of unknown make, covered them. It had a soft feel to them, and felt like velvet, but a difference he could see between them was that this cloth, however, had not a look of lustre to them. "Where am I?"

For a moment, there was an utter silence surrounding them.

To Ryoma's surprise, Yukimura began laughing, a soft, tinkling sound that greatly contrasted against his own, rougher chuckle. The surroundings around them seemed to emit an aura of healthiness for a sudden moment, and the very air seemed to smell a little fresher, and the animals grew somewhat relaxed, yet restless. The effeminate teenager – a year or two older than Ryoma's fifteen years of life – smiled beautifully at him.

"Was it the dark that brought you here?" He asked, his hand caressing Ryoma's cheek. The younger teenager couldn't help but lean into his warm touch. "No matter- you are here now. You are in the world of Hallows' Eve. A world of twilight, the sun, the stars… It is eternity, yet an instant. You may believe this is real, and you may believe this is a dream." His eyes glowed with a golden light. "You can stay forever, until your no longer wish to live, or you may leave, until you yearn for this life."

"Yearn for this life…?" Ryoma asked softly.

"Life after death is something not many people wish to not experience. This is the world of the ones who do not wish to live another life."

_th- , thud, thud, thud, thud_

-x-

Spin, pause, glide, and dip. The ticking of the clock filled his ears. His feet hurt. His eyes blurred. His palms were sweaty. But- he couldn't let go. The gentle smile of the male on front of him was blinding. His eyes – of the most beautiful, electrifying, deadly blue – were closed, yet they twirled around the room without hesitation.

"Syuusuke-senpai…" He murmured, feeling his arms shaking as they walked backwards a few steps. "Can we take a break?" The eyes slowly opened, and he couldn't help but flinch slightly. He answered with a soft "hai", and his eyes closed again. He smiled. Syuusuke's hands dropped to his sides as they brushed down the fabric of his shirt.

"We've been dancing a longer time than usual…" The brunette murmured. His outfit was simple. A silvery-black shirt-and-pants outfit that hung loosely on his lithe frame. However, there was a slight mar that disrupted the flow of his clothing: it was a pure white necklace-like band around his neck that went all the way down to the halfway mark of his torso.

Akaya smiled, and he took a few steps back. His hands fell to his waist, and they fiddled with the rough cloth that hung from around his hips, holding his loose, baggy shirt against his skin. "Hai." He let go of the cloth, and one of his hands went up to his messy hair, swiping it out of his sweaty forehead. His fingers stopped when they felt the velvet furriness of his ears, and they twitched, as did the tail that sprouted from behind him. Syuusuke kissed him softly on the forehead, before taking his hand to lead them both out of the room.

But he stopped short. Atobe Keigo smirked from the doorway, his hand in the process of pushing hair from his face. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na." Keigo straightened up, his rich purple-coloured shirt tumbling down into an uninterrupted curtain of silk. "Be gracious that Ore-sama graced you with Ore-sama's presence!" Syuusuke smiled brightly, while the youngest of the trio groaned.

"I'll go first?" Akaya asked, hopefully, so that he could get away from Keigo and his exuberant mannerisms. It didn't matter that he (Akaya) could top him (in bed). He was, um, annoying! Oh, and he was always seen in some form of purple, like that Mizuki guy: the guy that Syuusuke had hated.

The brunette nodded, and he caressed Akaya's cheek. "We'll meet you and Seiichi at the fountain." The raven-haired boy shivered slightly, and he walked off, his tail swishing behind him. Keigo watched him in fond, yet contemptuous, amusement.

"He doesn't like Ore-sama much," he murmured, turning to look at Syuusuke. The brunette just continued to nod. "Che, he doesn't understand the wonderfulness of Ore-sama's being!"

"Hai." Syuusuke sighed softly. It wasn't hard to understand why Akaya hated being around Keigo.

-x-

To be honest, to be frank, Ryoma never thought that he would be dragged around the village of this world by an extremely effeminate male, who seemed to not know his way around. He also realized that there were many people in this world, but they didn't seem to notice him or Seiichi…

"Oh, look at that!" The dark-emerald haired boy sighed and he turned to look at where he, Seiichi, pointed towards. "It's a very lovely specimen of flower," Yukimura murmured, beaming. Ryoma let out an annoyed grumble, and nodded. "It's quite a rare species in the mortal realm, but it's common here, because it's dying."

"Aa."

"Don't be so unenthusiastic, Ryoma," Yukimura frowned slightly, before he turned to look somewhere. "Oh, look! It's Aka-chan," he waved twice. "You should meet him, I think you'll like Akaya." Ryoma just nodded tiredly, and he let Yukimura take him towards an old fountain, occasionally sprouting jets of water. However, it seemed to be broken as it was turning the water into a fine mist.

"Seii-buchou!" 'Akaya' chirped, grinning. His tail flicked happily. "Who's this?" His voice suddenly turned dark, and his face fell from being gleeful to angry.

"Ah, he came from Earth – he's Echizen Ryoma," Yukimura let go of Ryoma's hand – when was he holding that? – and petted Akaya on the head a couple of times. He then seemed to understand, and he relaxed into Yukimura's hand. His dark green eyes glowed ominously as he continued to stare at Ryoma.

"Che," He, Ryoma, turned his head slightly, to look at the trees with utter boredom. He disregarded the raven-haired male, choosing, instead, to say, "Mada mada dane." Akaya hissed in his displeasure. Ryoma smirked slightly, looking triumphant; though for what, Akaya didn't know. Yukimura sighed softly, his hand traveling through his hair, as he looked somewhat exasperated at his younger lover's possessiveness.

"… Please, don't fight," Yukimura said softly, to both of them. "Aka-chan, I thought you knew better."

Ryoma stifled laughter at Akaya's embarrassment. However, he saw Akaya's eyes flash red for a second, but it disappeared._ Was that just a trick of the light…?_

_thud, th-, thud, thud, th-_

-x-

Syuusuke was pulled with a flamboyant gesture – courtesy of Keigo, of course –, towards the broken fountain where Akaya _should_ be with Seiichi. Somehow, he doubted that, as Akaya had a tendency to drag Seiichi off to some private corner and start to… Er, well, _initiate_ some _stimulating_ activities that would soon drag in the Atobe, who would drag in the (elder, _male_) Fuji, as well. He licked his lips slowly, smiling.

Keigo looked to the side, at Syuusuke. _What's he planning…?_ He wondered, jumping lightly over some (totally unworthy to be in his presence) log on the floor. His – wonderful, and absolutely fantastic – feet landed lightly on the grass, of a horrid grey colour- he suddenly paused, blinking. "Syuusuke, who's that?" Because of the suddenness of Keigo's actions, said teenager bumped into the Atobe, sending them both tumbling to the ground with startled noises.

Akaya looked up, and grinned widely. "Senpai-tachi!" He chirped, waving. Seiichi smiled beside him, his hand gripping onto the new-person's shoulder. Said person didn't seem very happy.

"Akaya," Keigo greeted, his (benevolent, and beautiful) smile graced his (lovely, flawless) face as he stood up (somewhat awkwardly, but he ignored that). He dusted the disgraceful dirt from his clothes, fussing over the purple fabric, before turning to smile at Akaya again. "Who is this… New person?"

Akaya's grin fell. Seiichi smiled wider.

"This is Echizen Ryoma," Seiichi murmured, in the stead of Akaya. "He's… Not, you know." His eyes looked at theirs were a secret meaning. Syuusuke sighed out in understanding, nodding.

"Saa…" The brunette smiled somewhat cheekily. "Nice to meet you, Echizen Ryoma. I'm Fuji Syuusuke."

"Ore-sama wa Atobe Keigo," Keigo announced, looking snooty. Ryoma smirked. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na-"

"Ore-sama-Atobe-Keigo is Monkey King," he interrupted, tilting his head to the side to look up at Keigo with a challenging glint in his eyes. "And Monkey Kings don't need my attention." Syuusuke watched Atobe visibly swell up in anger.

"What do you know, peasant?" Keigo shot back, his eyes flaring. The brunette likened him to a peacock, swelling up like he was fluffing up his feathers to look more threatening. "You brat!"

Ryoma just smirked. "That all, Monkey King? Che, uneducated pretty-boy."

"15-love," Akaya murmured, his eyes flickering back and forth between Ryoma and Keigo. _Ah, tennis, our guilty pleasure…_ Syuusuke thought amusedly.

Keigo's mouth opened and closed speechlessly, before he scoffed loudly, turning on his heel to glare at the trees. Seiichi reached out to pet his shoulder, before smiling at Ryoma. "I like you," he murmured.

"… Can I go home now?"

-x-

It was a couple of hours after this, when Akaya had been prodded – or more like, forced – into kissing Ryoma. Of course, that had unlocked the gates to Hell, and flooded their world with the waters of chaos.

Seiichi watched amusedly as Ryoma protested into Akaya's lips, trying to push him away. However, Akaya seemed to be helpless against Syuusuke's grip, and Ryoma was entangled into Keigo's arms. That _was_ how they managed to get Keigo into their group, after all… Akaya had been the one to hold Keigo on the bed, and Syuusuke had pleasured him… er- not that he, Keigo, protested in the first place, of course. He straightened his clothes, rolling on the bed to look at them upside-down. He could feel his blood rushing to his head, as he stayed motionless, staring at Syuusuke's smirk-like smile.

Ryoma said something that was muffled into Akaya's lips. Akaya mumbled something back, both of them glaring at each other. Seiichi laughed softly as Keigo snickered.

"I think that's enough," Syuusuke muttered, wincing slightly when he felt Akaya kick his shin. He prodded Akaya's soft waist, evoking mewls from the younger boy, and a shiver. Keigo shook his head, tilting his head side to side, assessing Ryoma.

"Ryoma still needs to be broken," he smirked.

"Aa," Seiichi rolled back to a proper lying position, leaning his head against his hands. "He's too… Energetic." He smiled angelically. "Honors go to…?" Akaya glared at Ryoma still, his lips stubbornly not moving against Ryoma's.

"Keigo."

"Syuusuke."

A mumble from Akaya.

"Syuusuke it is!" Seiichi smiled, even though he knew Akaya said 'Keigo'. Syuusuke smiled amusedly, seeming to be oblivious to Akaya's slowly turning blue face.

"The ropes?" He asked hopefully.

Seiichi nodded solemnly, smiling still. Akaya was released, and he ran to the bed, collapsing onto Seiichi's back as he gasped for air. Ryoma, glared at Keigo, who glared back.

The brunette trotted over to a bag in the corner of the room, monogrammed with the name 'Bag of Goodies'. Sticking out of the top, Ryoma realized belatedly, was a… Plastic _thing_. Wait- it _was_ plastic, right?

… _I really wish I was back home._

_thud, th-_

A golden light washed upon the slumbering boy's face, and he woke up. However, he found his body so heavy. Too heavy. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything. Even opening his eyes was impossible. He could feel his blood coursing around his body with alarming clarity, and the beating of his heart was audible in his ears.

"Ryoma! Ryoma!"

He could feel something touch his hand, and his cheek.

"Wake up, Ryoma!"

_No… I want to sleep,_ he thought.

"Please, p-please…"

The person was sobbing. The person was female. But- who was she…?

"No- no!"

_th-_

_Beep…_

_And so he departed. His fingers clasped in the hand of his mother's, his eyes closed, and his head turned towards the empty bed beside his, that used to house a chronically sick Yukimura Seiichi… His lips, however, were smiling peacefully, and halfway completing a name that no one would ever be able to hear. Who it was, no one would ever know._

**A/N: Well… It's almost the deadline to the contest, so I apologize…! Also, this was rushed, so I also apologize for the crappiness of the quality.**


End file.
